bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Tokudome
''' '''Kan Tokudome (とくどめかん, Tokudome Kan) is a spiritually aware human residing within Karakura Town. Ever since he was a young child Kan has been able to see spirits. When he was younger Kan believed that the spirits were haunting and came to hate his ability to be able to interact with them. When Kan's died parents in a bizarre accident, Kan was forced to live with his eccentric grandmother who could also see and interact with spirits. While in the care of his spiritually aware grandmother Kan was able to awaken his shinigami powers. Appearance As a young child Kan's appearance was shown to be rather innocent. Kan's body frame was much skinner and he appeared to be rather tiny too, much smaller than that of other boys his age. Kan's hair was also spiky and also much shorter. Strangely Kan's eyes looked to be a lighter, golden brown color as apposed to that of the dark brown in which they currently are. Kan's present appearance is that of a young teenage boy with pale brown hair and browns eyes to match. Kan is of average height and weight compared to other teenage boys. One thing about Kan that sets him apart from others is his skinny body build. Kan has virtually little to no fat on his body and very little muscle as well. Physically in his human form, Kan appears to be rather unmenacing and overall average. Kan's normal outfit while in human form consists of a white polo shirt and tan cargo pants. Normally Kan will wear a red t-shirt under his white polo shirt. One thing Kan is never seen without is a necklace that his mother gave when he was a young child. The necklace dons a pendant of the Yin-Yang symbol. In his shinigami form Kan doesn't appear to be much different. Notably Kan's Yin-Yang necklace still remains around his neck while in shinigami form. Kan's attire is similar to that of regular shinigami of the Gotei 13; the only difference in his uniform is that he wears a red sash around his waist instead of the traditional white sash worn by most shinigami. Personality Kan is often looked at as very serious and irritable for a boy his age. Instead of enjoying life like other teenages, Kan is always looking at the serious side of things. Being able to see and interact with spirits has left an effect on Kan mentally. Kan has been surrounded by death his whole entire life and therefore has incorporated it into his mentality. Kan has developed a case of Thanatophobia, a fear of death. Kan is reluctant to perish form his mortal form and become one of the spirits that he sees on a regular basis. Upon obtaining his shinigami powers, Kan decided that he would use them to fight to live for as long as possible. In his spare time Kan has been shown to be very lazy. Kan will normally spend his free time sleeping or relaxing in order to relieve himself from everyday stress. Training and growing stronger is something that is rarely on Kan's agenda. Kan's laziness has often led him to many conflicts with his eccentric grandmother who he also cannot stand being around. Most of the time Kan can be very stern and uncaring and very uncompassionate, especially to those he deems as enemies. In battle situations Kan tends to be very brutal to his opponents, always taking a quick and direct approach to combat. Despite being a very unlikeable person to most, Kan will sometimes go out of his way to help others. Normally Kan is rather selfish and will often put himself before others, still, he bares a concious which ultimately persuades him to do right instead of wrong. Kan hates to admit it but he has come to love his grandmother who has taken care of him ever since his birth and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Kan is notably more scornful to the people he cares the most about. One of the few things Kan appears to show appreciation for is the arts, specifically that of music and literature. Kan is shown to have a taste in many types of music: Rock, Jazz, Country, and Old School Hip Hop. In his spare time, when he is not sleeping or relaxing, Kan will often write poetry or short stories to past the time. Kan also appears to be quite educated and has a love for reading. History Synopsis Kan's Reflections A collection of one shots that detail Kan's history, predominatly that of his childhood. In-depth it covers the death of Kan's parents and the effect their deaths had on him and the acquisition of Kan's shinigami powers. *The First Look Powers & Abilites Trivia *Kan is my first human character to also have shinigami powers. *Kan is also my first character to have a revealed grandparent. Category:Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Human Category:Male